100 Themes Challenge- Round 1
by beeaarsona
Summary: A crossover series featuring Kat and Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry, Nero from DMC4 and Delsin and Fetch from inFamous Second Son. Take each chapter as a different AU unless specified otherwise. Rating may change and possible pairings may arise. I just did this cause I was bored. Chapters will also be posted on my dA and Tumblr. OOC everywhere.
1. 1: Introduction

**Theme 1: Introduction**

**For this chapter its just as it says, Introduction. **

**Things to know for this chapter: Human/university AU (human means that no one has their powers, no wiccan magic, demonic/angelic heritage and no conduit gene)**

**A/N: this chapter was actually really fun to write. Although if it doesn't make sense I believe you because I wrote it at 2:30 in the morning.**

* * *

**Nero's POV**

"Ugh, again?" once more was a young white haired male locked out of his room.

"shit." He groaned and bashed his head against the door. "Why is it always me that leaves their keys on the kitchen bench…" he kept questioning himself and stood there against the door, wallowing in his stupidity.

"Um, you ok?" a timid girl asked the white haired man.

"Huh? Yeah I just locked myself out… again." He sheepishly laughed.

"Here I have the master key." The girl smiled as she moved past the man and unlocked his door. "I'm Kat by the way. What's your name?"

"Nero, and why the hell do you have that key?" Nero asked sceptically as he was scared that she would do that more often, and take his stuff with a five-fingered discount.

"Ah my friend stole it off the janitor and I was going to return it. But then I saw you stuck so I thought I would help." Kat said that with complete confidence; it sounded like bullshit to Nero but hey, he got inside his room with her help so who was he to judge?

"Thanks Kat. Um, just promise me you won't break into my room and take my stuff, ever."

"I won't, don't worry I have enough junk lying around my room I don't need more to add. I guess I'll see you around then Nero!" and before Nero could say goodbye back she was off, running down the stairs, across the grass and off to the other set of dorms.

"Wow that was strange." Nero scratched the back of his head and headed inside his room.

**Kat's POV**

As Kat was running back to her dorm her phone buzzed. She picked up and saw it was a call from her friend.

"Kat~ its cold can I turn on the heater?" the person's voice sounded whiny as they pleaded with Kat.

"Dante, if you hadn't scared the shit out of the janitor and had stolen his keys, I would say yes. But since you did all that, no heating till I'm back." Kat huffed as she stormed across the grounds, she scolded Dante through the line like he was a child.

"Look I said I was sorry to him. And it wasn't my fault I lost his keys! This other kid stole them off me when we got into a fight the other day." Dante kept whining through the phone, trying to convince Kat to let him turn on the heater.

"I'm almost back, calm down ok? And I have the keys now so you can go give them to the janitor later." Kat said sternly. She really felt sorry for the guy that Dante had gotten into a fight with the other day; she and another girl with pink hair had to break them apart. (This was when the girl with pink hair had given Kat back the keys, knowing that her friend was the one who took them off Dante.)

When Kat got back to the room Dante immediately ran to the thermostat and turned on the heater up really high and sat in front of the vent to warm up.

"Here's the keys." Kat sighed as she chucked them at the back Dante's head.

"Ow shit! Hey don't try to destroy the brain cells that I have left." Dante rubbed where the keys had hit him and put the keys in his pocket for later.

"Are you going to go now to give the janitor his keys or are you going to go later?" she asked. If Dante went now it would be better so she could have time for herself to clear the clutter around the room, i.e. all of Dante's rubbish.

"Yeah yeah gimme a minute to thaw out." He sighed then stood up to grab his coat. Dante walked to the door and as he was pulling out the keys, a piece of paper was with them.

"Hey Kat, I think this is for you." Dante gave Kat the slip of paper and then he headed out the door.

Kat looked at the note, it read:

"_Sorry for Delsin's stupidity. My name's Abigail but everyone calls me Fetch. Wanna grab a coffee some time?"_ – And then her phone number was underneath.

Kat smiled and texted her:

"_Hey Fetch, I'm Kat. Don't worry about Delsin's stupidity, Dante's is worse. Coffee sounds great. Tomorrow at 8am?"_

Kat hoped that she would respond; having Dante as a friend wasn't so bad, but it would be nice having more than one.

About 5 minutes later Kat got a response:

"_Sure that sounds great. The Starbucks on the corner fine?"_

"Maybe I will make another friend…" Kat smiled softly and replied that the meeting place was fine. The texts ended there and Kat went about cleaning up the room.

**Dante's POV**

"Fuck its cold." Dante muttered as he breathed out and fog curled out of his mouth. He was going to return the keys to the janitor, but did it have to be so fucking cold today.

He wandered over to the special room at the bottom of the block of dorms and knocked on the janitor's door.

"Um, it's Dante. You know the guy who accidentally scared you the other day. I'm returning your keys." Dante honestly felt bad for the guy, he hadn't meant to scare the guy, he only wanted to know if his friend had made it to this University, and to do so Dante broke into the office records and looked for his friend's name, Nero Angelo.

What hadn't come across his mind however that the janitor was probably hanging around cleaning something, which he was. And the janitor didn't expect a 6 foot tall strange looking man in a long coat and an angry look on his face looking through records. So it was natural that he screamed and tried to hit Dante with his mop.

The man had scrambled out and Dante had chased after him trying to tell him that he was sorry for startling him, but the janitor had dropped his keys on the way. Dante had bent down to pick them up but as he stood up, the janitor was out of sight. Dante couldn't tell which way he ran, so he just returned back to his room and told Kat what had happened and she immediately scolded him for his actions.

The janitor opened his door and took the keys. "Look I'm sorry I scared you, I just needed to know if my friend attended this uni. It was stupid of me." Dante looked at the ground. He usually didn't do apologies but Kat had really started to influence him for good and he felt bad for the guy.

"Thankyou, uh. Your friend, I could probably help you find them. Give me their name and I can search for them on the database." The janitor seemed almost intimidated by Dante, but accepted the apology.

"Are you sure? I mean thankyou but can't this get you fired?" Dante was really influenced by Kat, he realised and almost thanked her. Almost because he had this kind of intimidating aura and apologizing made him seem nice.

"Ah its fine. But just this once ok? No more favours unless you want to start working for me."

"My friend, his name is Nero Angelo." Dante said to the janitor as he stepped inside the room. It was a bit dusty and all the cleaning supplies were stacked on shelves. In the back left corner there was an L-shaped desk with a computer and a desk lamp.

The janitor walked over and typed the name into the database. "Ah yes, he attends this college. His room is in block 2, room 214. This is him right?" the janitor showed Dante a picture of Nero, and it was indeed the Nero Dante remembered from high school.

"Thankyou so much. Uh how about tomorrow morning I buy you coffee? Just as a thankyou."

"Don't worry about it kid. Just keep studying and stay out of trouble."

Dante exited the janitor's office and headed back to his room.

On the way back, Dante had noticed more and more graffiti on the walls. "Had there always been this much vandalism?" Dante mumbled to himself. As Dante passed the third block of dorms, he saw a girl with pink hair and that loser who he had a fight with the other day; and lo and behold that loser was the one doing all the graffiti.

Dante just sighed and continued walking. He was too tired to deal with someone's bullshit and he needed to warm up again, it was still fucking cold.

**Fetch's POV**

"Shit was that that guy again?" The male deliquent mumbled. He thought he saw that guy he got into a fight with the other day.

"Nah D. it was probably your imagination." Said the girl with pink hair.

"You sure Fetch, wouldn't put it past him to try and rat me out…"

"You're just paranoid, come on Delsin, lets go before someone actually catches us." Fetch said as she turned around and left.

Delsin followed and they headed to their dorm room.

"Oh, I got a message." Fetch mumbled as she pulled out her phone and saw it was an unrecognized number.

"Who is it? Your boyfriend?" Delsin teased.

"Oh please. You jealous or something? Nah it's just that girl from the other day. We're going for coffee tomorrow." Fetch smirked as she texted the girl – whose name she learnt was Kat- and saw that she had confirmed that she could definitely make it for their meeting tomorrow.

"Hey does that mean you can get me a coffee in the morning?" Delsin usually couldn't get out of bed before 10 am unless he had caffeine of some sort.

"Only if you come along. I aint shouting you one, buy it yourself." Fetch smirked as she saw Delsin pout.

"Ah fine whatever. Are you sure I can tag along?" sometimes Fetch really wanted to slap Delsin, but she didn't cause she was like his only friend, also because she had a tiny crush on him but no one needed to know about that.

"If you really have to. But don't complain if you get bored with what Kat and I will be talking about." Delsin grimaced at the thought.

"Maybe I will just stick to going down myself when I manage to get out of bed."

Fetch smirked and shook her head. "If you get out of bed tomorrow."

"Ah shit, I just realised my friend promised he would help me study, I gotta go. I'll see you later tonight if I don't crash at his place." Delsin ran off towards his friend's dorm, leaving Fetch to stay alone in the dorm. At least she would have one night of peace. She might be able to clean out some of the empty spray cans and other rubbish that was left lying around.

**Delsin's POV**

Delsin sped off towards the second block of dorms. It wasn't too far from his room so he ran just so that he wouldn't be too late for his friend.

He made it to the door, a bit puffed out and knocked on it, hoping that his friend was inside and was not too busy.

His friend appeared at the door. "Hey man look I'm sorry that I'm late. Me and fetch were talking and I got distracted." He pulled on a dorky smile and hoped that his friend wouldn't mind.

"Nah it's cool. Just make sure you actually remember the things I'm trying to help you with ok?" said the guy at the door.

"Thanks Nero, I really owe ya."

The boys spent all night studying and revising over the notes they had for physics.

"Ok I really owe it to you, I finally understand what half of this shit means." Delsin actually felt proud of himself for once. It wasn't really his plan to go to university, but Reggie (his older brother) insisted that it might be good for him.

"You seriously don't, I'm just glad that you understand the topic. But a coffee might be nice?" Nero, like Delsin, needs a coffee in the mornings otherwise he gets grumpy.

"Sure I was planning on going to get one tomorrow anyway. I better get going before it's too late." Delsin started packing his things up and went towards the door.

"Hm, thanks man. You need any more help with studying I'm just a text away." Nero said as he went to open the door for his friend and wave him off.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Then Delsin turned to leave to go back to his dorm.

**No character POV**

And then the next day, at 8 am. All five of them went to the same coffee shop. All wanting a coffee. All having to awkwardly sit with each other.

Dante and Delsin were glaring at each other from across the table and closest to the window, Kat and Fetch sat next to the two silently apologising to each other for the boys wanting to kill each other. And there Nero sat, at the end of the table, just staring at everyone, wondering how the hell they ended up like this.

"Uh, well I guess we should all introduce ourselves, I'm Nero by the way." Nero sighed, knowing that it wouldn't really work to get the conversation started, but maybe Kat would help him?

"Yeah, hi I'm Kat." She laughed nervously, hoping that maybe if they start talking Dante would calm down.

"I'm Abigail, but everyone calls me Fetch." Dante backed down after that. He honestly didn't want to start brawling with Delsin in the middle of a coffee shop at 8 in the morning.

"I'm Dante."

"And I'm Delsin Rowe." Delsin said with a smirk, thinking he won the intense glaring battle with Dante.

"Ok so now that we aren't going to kill each other can we all just drink our coffee?" Nero had suggested. He seriously didn't want to see Dante get into another fight, he had seen plenty of Dante fighting in high school and it was something scary.

In the end, Kat and Fetch got onto the topic of why Dante and Delsin got into a fight the other day.

"Uh well, we got into an argument about, uh, Pokémon." Delsin said looking down at his coffee. Dante turned his head away, knowing that Nero would crack up laughing and that Kat would scold him again because of his stupidity.

Fetch face palmed and Kat just stared unbelievably at Dante. Nero burst into laughter and almost fell off his chair.

"Well I'm sorry but the newer generations have some really stupid Pokémon. Like Timburr, it's just so fucking stupid." Dante grumbled.

"Oh yeah cause have a snake like Pokémon called Ekans is so original." Delsin rolled his eyes.

"You boys need to stop fighting. We won't be able to be seen in public around you anymore." Fetch said sarcastically.

Nero did fall off the chair because he was still laughing, and Dante and Delsin both let the argument go. It wasn't worth it anyway.

"We should do this more often, I mean hanging out. It's nice having a friendship group like this." Kat said, still a bit unnerved about Dante being on edge.

"Yeah you guys are great, how about every Saturday we hang out here?" Fetch asked the group.

Nero would respond verbally, but he was laughing too hard. Instead he raised his hand with a thumbs up sign.

"If I can get out of bed early enough, yeah why not." Dante smiled. Kat was right, Fetch and Delsin weren't too bad despite Delsin and himself got into a fight on their first meeting.

"Yeah, plus coffee this early in the morning is a plus for me." Delsin added.

And there they were. The five of them accidentally became friends, all with very different introductions.


	2. 2: Love

**Theme 2: Love**

**Things for this chapter: Same setting as last time- university/human AU. no magical powers and stuff.**

**Warnings: Some slight FetchXKat. OOC.**

**A/N: love isnt really my strong point, and yeah its a crack pairing dont take it seriously. also once again written too early in the morning same with editing so not much sense will be made.**

* * *

"Do you really think that Kat likes me?" Dante asked Delsin as he continuously spammed the buttons on his controller.

"I don't know! Do _you_ think Fetch likes me?" Delsin asked back as he too bashed the controller's buttons.

"Oh quit it you two, I'm trying to study." Said a very annoyed Nero who was indeed trying to study.

Nero had organised it so that the three of them could study for a test that they had next week but instead Dante and Delsin just wanted to go to his dorm so they could play on his PlayStation.

"Tell you what, if you ask Fetch out, I'll ask Kat out." Dante put the idea forward, frowning as his character got KO'd by a CPU.

"Only if you promise you're not lying and you'll hold up your end of the deal!" Delsin smirked; after he said that his character KO'd the only CPU left and won the round.

Nero, who was getting fed up with the two yelling about their problems and their games, decided it was high time that they leave.

"Ok you two better go confess now or no more PlayStation ever, got that?" Nero huffed.

Dante and Delsin turned towards Nero, not even realising he was there the whole time.

"Should we go together? They're both in my apartment, should we go over there?" Delsin mumbled as he tapped his chin.

"Y-yeah. Let's get it over with then." Dante said nervously.

Dante and Delsin headed back towards Delsin's dorm room and left Nero in peace.

"Oh thank god! I might actually be able to learn something now…" Nero sighed and stretched back in his wheelie chair, before tipping backwards by accident.

"Ow. I should warn the girls that dumb and dumber are heading their way before they freak." Nero said to himself as he fished his phone from his hoodie and pulled out his phone to message Kat.

Dante and Delsin made it to Delsin's dorm room not long after and went to knock on the door.

"Hello~ Fetch, Kat? Are you in there?" Delsin knocked on the door and the boys heard shuffling and other strange noises in the dorm.

"Hey, uh, Kat I really need to talk to you…its, uh… it's very important." Dante kept stuttering over his words. He was really nervous when it comes to asking out someone as close to him as Kat.

"Uh yeah, Fetch I need to talk to you too. Um please come out so I can talk to you." Delsin was just as nervous as Dante as he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with fetch.

"Oh jeez we're idiots, the doors open!" Delsin said, mentally slapping himself for not checking that first.

"On the count of three, we'll open it." Dante said as he reached towards the door knob.

"Yeah let's do this. One."

"Two."

"THREE!"

The boys burst through the door expecting to see the girls watching TV or playing a game of some sort, but no, they got something completely different.

"Uh we can explain!" Kat said nervously, blushing so much her face was bright red. Fetch on the other hand just turned away averting Delsin's gaze.

"You know what, we're good. You guys just go back to what you were doing." They boys said that in unison and walked away, closed the door and left.

What had they seen? Well, let's just say that the girls were enjoying each other's company, by, well, kissing. The boys hadn't expected that at all, but in all honesty, Dante and Delsin didn't care who the girls dated, they just didn't want it broken to them that they were dating by walking straight into it.

After the boys had left, Fetch turned around and leaned her head on Kat's shoulder. "Ugh this is so embarrassing…" Fetch sighed.

"I don't think they would really care though, and they won't make fun of us, they're really not like that." Kat reassured Fetch and went to check her phone. She felt it vibrate earlier but she ignored it as she was, well, busy.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Kat sighed and showed Fetch her phone.

"Wait so Nero warned you about them coming over the whole time?"

"Sorry Fetch. If I had checked my phone earlier I-"Fetch cut her straight off.

"Look don't worry about it. Did you see how funny their faces looked! Man I should've taken a picture."

They both just laughed it off and then turned on the TV and watched whatever was on.

Meanwhile Dante and Delsin decided that going back to Nero's room for now was a good idea.

"Back so soon? What did the girls say?" Nero asked when the other two walked in, he knew that the girls would not date Dante or Delsin, he just wanted to see their reaction.

"Well, uh, I think they're kind of dating, each other…" Dante explained, hoping that if the girls found out he told Nero, they wouldn't be mad at him.

"You guys didn't know?" Nero smirked.

"Wait you knew! And you told us to leave and confess to them anyway!" Delsin shouted.

"Yeah. You two were too loud and I was trying to focus. What did they say about you two asking them out?" Nero turned back around in his wheelie chair and continued doing his homework.

"Uh we didn't really tell them." Delsin mumbled while scratching the back of his neck.

Nero couldn't help but start laughing again, and then fell off his chair.

"I'm so done. I'm leaving." Dante left and started heading back to his dorm.

"Hey! Wait for me! I can't go back to my room!" Delsin headed after Dante and Nero was left alone in peace again.

"I gotta stop falling off chairs." Nero said as he sat back up off the ground. "Ugh I need to take a break." And with that Nero decided to take a nap.

All in all, Dante and Delsin were shocked, Kat and Fetch were happy with each other, and Nero needs to stop falling off chairs.


End file.
